


strange's ficlets

by strangelystillcrazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Light Angst, M/M, OCs - Freeform, disgustingly sweet fluff, i guess, nothing too explicit yet, relationship deteroriation, soul play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelystillcrazy/pseuds/strangelystillcrazy
Summary: just a bunch of ficlets that I jot down when the mood strikes me. Multi pairings, multi fandoms.





	1. i. glass figures // reaper76

They told them they could only bring so many personal belongings. Gabriel had taken his guitar, a picture of his mom and sisters, and a large sketchbook with its utensils. The blond who took up the other bunk, however, had a very different array of items. There was a tablet that looked ancient, and the only other occupants in his storage box were an army of glass animals. Rabbits and deer, little birds and coy foxes caught in time and preserved into beautiful figurines. The blond, whose name he later finds out is Jack, meticulously cleans them at the end of each week. 

He wanted to say something at first, such as, why are there so many, and why didn't Jack have any pictures of his family back home? But he figures that it's something too personal for the not quite friendship they had at the moment. 

Later, when they had faced the hell of SEP injections, Gabe works up the courage to ask him about the figurines. 

It had been a rough night, and Jack had just stopped vomiting thirty minutes prior. The ceiling was spinning slightly for Gabriel, but he manages to get the words out right without choking on them. Jack doesn't answer at first, and for a second Gabe wonders if he thought the words rather than actually saying them. Just as he's beginning to repeat the question, Jack's quiet voice drifts down to him from the upper bunk. 

"They're a childhood fascination I could never shake off." 

 

Gabe's silent for a bit, before he curiously prodded, "So you took them instead of... I don't know, family photos?" 

 

"I severed ties with my family when I went to Basic." 

 

Ah. Gabe can see Jack's arm draped over the side of the upper bunk. His fingers are tapping an idle beat against the bottom frame of his bunk. He allows it for a little, before taking a hold of them and intertwining his own dark fingers with the pale piano fingers. The contrast strikes Gabe, though he'll never really understand why. 

 

They don't talk much about Jack's figurines. Gabe will quietly watch Jack clean them, though, each time, out of the corner of his eye while he pretends to read. When Jack's birthday rolls around for the first time after the admittance, a glass swan appears in Jack's collection, a soft black ribbon around its neck. 

Jack kissed him when he went to clean and found the new figure. Gabe decided he very much liked that look of happiness on the blond's face. As did he the dangerous, damnably hot spark in those blue eyes. 

Each year, Jack's collection would grow, with a new creature each time.  

 

When the promotion shook their...whatever they were doing- apart, things got harder. Gabe refused to talk to Jack, no matter how hard the blond tried to tell him that he did try to reject the position. Defeated, the blond crawled into a cold bunk in an empty room, having run from the party early. He was to move into the new Strike Commander rooms in a few days. 

The few days were particularly hell, Gabriel either avoiding him or just flat out ignoring him. It left Jack miserable and helpless, despite how he hid it behind a little tight smile to others. 

When he did move, he was carrying his box of personal things down to the rooms when somebody crashed into him. He instinctively reached to balance the other person, causing glass figurines to spill out of the box and smash onto the floor below him. His eyes dart up to mocha brown that immediately became guarded upon seeing the blue, and then down to his shattered figures. Gabriel seems to notice the mess of glass shards, and he hesitantly puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. Despite his frustrations, he knew how much they meant to Jack. 

The blond swallows shakily, and hurriedly pushes past Gabriel, tears welling along his eyelashes. He punches in the passcode to the door, and locks it behind him. His back against the shut door, he slowly slides to the ground, box between his knees, face in his hands. Things could not get shittier. 

Later, he does a headcount of the glass animals he does have left. Some farm animals and birds he had gotten from teachers who had taken note of his fascinations back in Indiana. The swan, Gabriel's first gift. A cat that had belonged to his mother. 

It punches the air out of his lungs when he realises how much he lost. So many prim, glass animals lying in shattered memories in the hallway where he left Gabriel. 

When the end of the week comes, Jack pushes away paperwork to clean what animals he has left. 

When he opens up the small cabinet he now had for the figures, he finds the shelves adorned with his broken figurines. They've been repaired with what looks like thin strands of gold, and a black ribbon hangs from each one. Tears rapidly cloud Jack's vision, as he picks up a new, untouched one. It's a barn owl, gorgeous and carefully detailed. The bottom has a small heart on it, with the curly initials **GR** on it. 

Jack clutches it loosely but close to him, shoulders trembling. Its eyes watch him kindly, as he shakes apart under its gaze. 


	2. ii. cuddles for the soul // reaper76 ft. soulplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles and a handful of a soul

Moonlight drifts in through the slits of the blinds, falling on the entangled bodies. They're in a safe-house in Dorado somewhere, off the grid of any organisation. Their own little safe haven, a place to take a break from the constant running around they did. It was a nice little house owned by a "Noah Valentin" and his spouse. 

Fingers that ended in slight points trail up and down Jack's unbandaged side, leaving goose-flesh in their wake. The once blond giggles a little bit at the light touch, squirming the best he could under the weight of the other. Gabe smiles, and stills him with a gentle kiss on the nose. Jack's arm behind Gabe's head reels him in for a proper kiss that leaves both of them with fuzzy minds. The wraith smiles languidly, before idly dragging his fingertips over Jack's bare chest. He shivers, drowsy and content eyes watching  the long-haired male. Gabe shoots him a little smirk that makes his heart skip a beat. Then the Latino is asking sweetly, "Can I try something,  _cariño_?"

 

Jack could never deny that gorgeous face a thing, so he nods, watching Gabe trace light circles against his skin. "Do you trust me?" 

 

"Of course," Jack replies, softly. He trusted the wraith with his life. 

 

Gabe's fingertips withdraw a little, and it feels like there's suddenly a vacuum against his chest. He gasps a little at the sensation, something being pulled free the farther Gabriel's hand goes. It feels very wrong, but at the same time, a sliver of excitement drools down his spine at the wrongness of it. There's an abrupt yawning gape in his chest cavity, like he's lost something he never knew he had. In Gabriel's slightly curled palm is an orb. Even with his strong prescription glasses, it looks fuzzy. The edges of it flicker in and out, smoke wisping off of it before thinning and disappearing. But the centre is a myriad of shimmering blues, golds, and blacks. They weave together, colours undulating and shifting subtly. It leaves Jack in startled awe. 

"Is-Is that...what is this?"

 

Gabriel smiles, and there's a brief flash of sharp teeth, a few eyes skittering across his cheek as the moonlight leaves his face when he shifts. He sits up, and lets the moon illuminate the softly glowing orb. "This. Is your soul, _mi pajarillo_." 

  
Jack is speechless, but that doesn't seem to bother Gabe at all. He gently runs his thumb over a slight ridge, and it sends a full-body jolt through Jack. It leaves him stunned and a little warm all over, and wondering what the hell that was. When his thumb passes across the ridge again, Jack shakes slightly, face burning hot as arousal slid down to his groin. Gabriel shoots him a sly smirk. 

Jack sighs, and it's a little thick with poorly hid lust. "You're going to be the death of me, Gabriel." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might do another part that's nsfw. unsure. hope you enjoyed this :>


	3. heaven's full, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heaven has a bit of an overflow. Said overflow pours the unlucky souls out into the mortal realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops i splurged and wrote this up while tired ignore the rushed ending

Heaven's a little full lately. You were one of the first to be shunted out of the pearly white gates and back out into the world you had just left. You would be terribly offended, but in all honesty, only the significant ones were allowed in. The averages were filtered out and poured back into the human realm. Some unlucky people got trapped in the go-between. You don't like thinking about that place. Cold and dark and basically a sensory deprivation tank. You had been in one of those once, before death. It was terrible. You don't recommend it to anyone. 

A downside to the whole overflow is that most of the time, souls end up in places or times they've never seen before. Luckily for you, you ended up somewhat close to your childhood town in the timezone you had died in. Unfortunately, there was this British kid from your century but who had never seen this place before with you, as well as a Latina who was new to this time but not the place. His name was Dylan, and her name was Cheyenne.

 

She right off the bat deserts, but you know she won't get very far before coming back. You don't know if she even realises people can't see her. She probably assumes she just had a freak drug trip or something. Cheyenne was the newest in terms of overflow souls. You had come first, and had learned pretty quick what you could and couldn't do. Dylan had come maybe a month after that, and you had graciously mentored him, as the poor thing had been frightened out of his mind when he was plopped down in an entirely different place than where he had died. Cheyenne didn't ask much questions, just took off. You and Dylan had been playing hangman while exchanging inappropriate, death-themed jokes. 

He shrugs at you in lieu of a response after you both watch her disappear around the block. You'd both been sitting in the street, as cars whizzed by, passing through them. In the beginning, they'd played Chicken, trying to see who could let a car pass through them without flinching. In the beginning, it had been morbidly fun. Now, neither flinches. 

 

In Cheyenne's defence, she only crawls back around eight, when you and Dylan are lying on someone's lawn, watching the meteor shower. She flops down on your other side, tight curls bouncing lightly. 

"Where are we?"

"Wrong question," Dylan says automatically. You chuckle lightly.

Cheyenne rolls her eyes, and tucks her arms behind her head. "Fine.  _When._ Are we?" 

"2006," You chirp. 

"The year two of Pluto's moons were discovered. Nix and Hydra," Dylan says brightly. 

"What the hell is Pluto?" Cheyenne asks, and Dylan makes an affronted sound. You listen to Dylan frustratedly educate her on Pluto, a smile on your face. 

 

Heaven occasionally overflows, you reflect, but at least you have carved out a nice piece of something you could call heaven. No true worries, people to spend the endless time ahead of you with. It's rather nice. You wonder if Dylan and Cheyenne think the same. 


End file.
